paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a West Paw Christmas!
This is a Second Gen Story, and it belongs to Charlie Tanner! Summary When the Tanner Family throws a big Christmas party at the School, everything seems to be going fine, except when a huge Christmas Hater comes around and messes up everything! will the Tanner Family and their Friends find this hater? or will everything be Scrooged up? Cast: * Tanner * Christina * Troy * Christian * Tracie * Nathan * Clara * Tundra * Winter * Sage * Aurora * Lani * Ace * Chase * Rocky * Marshall * Zuma * Rubble * Cassie * Blizzard * Fletcher * Soda * Blitz * Crash * Camo Story It was a very Cold Christmas night at West Paw High School, Christian and his Friends, Parents, Friends Parents, and his Teachers were all in the West Paw High Gym, it was well decorated, there were Snack and Punch stands around the gym, a Break dancing Santa in the upper right corner and in the lower left corner was that weird 11th grade guy dressed up as Santa clause named Joe. And to make it Special, everyone was wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. Christian, Clara, and Nathan were all in a group circle talking to each other, Nathan was wearing a Green Sweater with Santa Clause on it, and he was wearing Blue jeans, Clara was wearing a Red sweater witha reindeer on the front and she was wearing black jeans, Christian was wearing a White sweater with a Christmas tree on it and he was wearing Blue sweat pants, "Ugh.. dude these sweaters are so itchy!" Nathan said scratching his arm, "Jeez, what are these things made of?!" Christian put his Hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Love my friend, see, when you start to itch, that means that you're feeling the love!" Nathan gave Christian the >:( face, "Well, this 'Love' is really Bugging me out, if it gets anymore itchier i'm taking the sweater off.." "Dude, you're such a Scrooge" Christian said rolling his eyes at Nathan, Nathan stopped scratching his arm, "I am not!" "Can you two please shut up for goodness sake!" Clara blurted out, "Yes Ma'am!" Christian said quickly, "Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go get some, Le Fruit punch." She turns around and walks off towards the punch table. Then Blizzard walks up to Christian, he was wearing a Red Sweater with Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer on it. "Hey Kid, i want to talk to you for a minute." Blizzard motions for Christian to follow him, "Alright, uhm.. i guess i'll talk to you later Nate." He pats Nathan on the back and walks off following Blizzard, Nathan looks down in sadness. "Well, i guess i'll go hang out with my Mom, Dad, and sisters now.." He walked off with his head hanging low towards his parents and siblings. Blizzard stopped walking and stopped next to a snack stand, Christian walks up to him, "So, what do you want with me Mr. Blizz? Blizzard grabbed a Cookie shaped like a Christmas tree and bit into it, "Well, first off i came here to complement you on your party, your family can sure throw a mean party." "Heh, true, true" Christian said while nodding, "Now, another reason why i came here is to tell you about that test you took before we got out for Christmas.. Christian i'm not gonna sugarcoat anything for you, but, you suck at English 2.. i can tell." " Dang it." Christian said with a small pout. "But for throwing such an amazing party, and i feel like giving someone something this holiday season, i'm giving you a 50 point boost, you now have a B." Christian gained a happy expression on his face, "Thanks Mr. Blizz! ya know, you were always my favorite teacher!" Blizzard then smiled a bit, "Thanks for the complement kid." "No prob.. so, can i ask for a 50 point boost on that other Test i took..?" Blizzard then looked at Christian.and chuckled. "Ahahah.." He then looked at Christian Seriously, "Don't push it kid." Blizzard said as he then walked off, Christian then shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot." Everyone in the Gym continued to enjoy themselves, including Joe and Breakdancing Santa, the were having a dance off.. it was Lit so far.. Christian looked around for someone else to talk too.. many of his friends were busy partying.. chattin.. or on their phones, he couldn't blame them either- if his phone wasn't in his dorm room right now, he'd be on his phone too! "Man everyone's having a good ol' time, even Mr. Blizz!" He said looking at his english teacher over by the punch bowls, looking arounf before taking a handful of Gingerbread cookies and stuffing them in his pocket and then walking away, christian then ignores the fact that his teaher just took 10 dollars worth of cookies.. then one of Christian's friends Ae walked up to him, he too was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.. "Yo, Christian!' Ace said walking towards the host of the party,"Oh, hey Ace! enjoying yourself so far?" "Totally! this is the most fun i've ever had since.. well, ever!" Ace said with a smile, Christian smirked, "Awesome, glad you're havin fun! y'know, so many people doubted me that this party would suck- but i'm finally proving them wrong!" Christian then pointed at one of his 'Haters' which was an 11th grader- That's right, this party IS awesome, Chad! you can go suck an egg!" he said in a 'I told you so tobe, the 11th grader then turned around, he was a tall grey wold with blue eyes, he then narrowed them at Christian- "When Christmas and this party is over, i'm gonna punch your face." 'Pfft, you wouldn't punch me even if youreally, REALLY wanted to, hater." the fox was then quickly socked in the face, the 11th grader then casually walked off, Ace looked at Christian and shook his head in disappointment, "You saw how awesome i was standing up to that jerk, Ace?" Christian said getting up, Ace rolled his eyes, "Yeah, uh..you were aweseome.." Nate was over by his parents and sisters watching everyone else party, "This sucks.." the nerd said crossing his arms puting a bit, his mother quickly looked at him, "Nathan! we do ''not ''use profane language out in public!" "What did i say? all i said was ''this sucks.."" "Son, Suck is a bad word!" she said eyeing his angrily, Nathan shook his head, "How is Suck a bad word? what else could i say instead of 'This Sucks'?" "Well, you could say, 'This stinks', or 'This is not fun, or, what else..? oh yeah! 'This is not cool!'' Nathan ringed at the sound of his mother trying to sound cool, he put a hand on his head and sighed, "Please stop, this conversation wasn't needed.." "And while we're stil talking- you still got the hots for that Tracie girl? Natha quick looked at his mom wiht an embarrased bluhs "MOM!" he said embarrased, this caused a couple of students and teachers to look at him, he then quickly pulled his swater over his head and crept away,Blizzard shook his head and turned his head to his sister, a Counselor- Tundra, she too was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.. Blizzard then commented "That kid has problems, i swear.." Tundra raised an eyebrow at Blizzard, "Uhm, you have problems too Blizzard, i saw you take about 10 cookies from the punch table over there." Blizzard then puled a cookie out of his pocket and gave it to Tundra,he then pointed at her with narrowed eyes.. "You saw nothing..." "Uhm... am i supposed to keep quiet about you taking thos-" "Shush.. eat the cookie and be quiet.." "But-" "Shh... i'm going to walk away now." the english teacher then backed away slowly from the Counselor he then turned around and walked away, Tundra shook her head at her brother and looked at the gingerbread cookie- "Sometimes i worry about him.." To be Continued!Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:West Paw High Category:Teenagers Category:Christmas Stories Category:Christmas Category:Holidays Category:First Gen Category:Second Gen